Deadly Fate
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Ferb is poisoned by a mental girl that dates all the way back to High School. Phineas knows it's his fault and he tries to find antidote with Vanessa. Can they save Ferb before his time runs out? Brotherly Fluff and hints of Phinbella and Ferbnessa.
1. Prologue

**This idea just popped into my head randomly before I went to sleep. I quickly wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it. **

**Sorry I haven't posted anything recently; I was only on a day or two ago and I only had time to send nomination messages for my Best Phienas and Ferb FanFictions Awards. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything; except Meagan (My OC) **

**Enjoy xDDDDDDDDD**

****

**Prologue **

Phineas threw open the door and just collapsed on the chair in the living room. He was so tired from work he didn't even lock the door or get changed out of his clothes. Of course if Isabella was here he would have gotten up lie in bed with her, but she was away in Mexico visiting her family. She invited Phineas, but he declined because as much as he wanted to go with her, he couldn't leave Ferb here to take care of their work business by himself. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the cushioned chair.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Phineas woke up with a start when he felt someone on top of him. For a second he smiled, but then when he realized Izzy wasn't home; she was in Mexico, he shot his eyes open. "Who are you and why are you here?" Phineas growled to the intruder.

The stranger smiled and said, "You don't remember me, Phineas Flynn, because I remember _you_."

He took in a quick breath when he realized who was on top of him, "Meagan…" He breathed.

"Hello Phineas, how are doing?" She replied.

"Get off me!" He snarled.

Meagan shook her head, "I don't think so, but don't worry. I won't be here long; I only came to inform you of what I've done."

Phineas narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Meagan gripped Phineas' wrists harder and leaned close to his face, "You broke my heart, Phineas Flynn! I said you'd pay for it and you will!"

Phineas winced from the pain he was starting to feel in his wrists, "I didn't say yes because I was in love with Isabella, not you!"

Meagan smiled, "Oh, so you're still hanging around that twit, huh?"

"She's my wife; don't talk about her like that!" He snarled trying to get free but failing.

"I could've made you happy, but since you rejected me, I am going to take away all of your happiness!" She declared.

Phineas' eyes widened, "Don't you dare touch her!" He yelled.

At first Meagan was confused, but then she caught on and smirked. "No need to worry about your precious Isabella. I'm not going to kill _her_;I'm only going to kill someone who means much, much _more_ to you."

Phineas thought for a brief moment, but once he realized who she was talking about he gasped, "Ferb…" He muttered.

Meagan smiled and said, "Ding, ding, ding; we have a winner!"

"Why?" Phineas asked in outrage.

"Because Phineas, I told you that you'd pay for breaking my heart and you will; except with your brother's life!"

Phineas felt tears in his eyes, "No…" He muttered and tried to free himself but he just didn't have the strength.

"Yes, it's too late. He should have eaten the poisoned food about an hour ago-"

"You would he eat poisoned food? He's smarter than that!" Phineas asked.

Meagan nodded her head, "I am aware of that, but it did help that the food was from _you!_""

"What?" Phineas asked in confusion, "I didn't give him any food." He said slowly.

"I know, but the note had your name signed underneath the dear message that his brother wrote for him."

"How?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, it was easy really. Remember that cute little girl who asked for your autograph outside of your store today?"

Phineas slowly nodded his head.

Meagan smiled and then continued, "Well, it wasn't very hard to add a note above your name."

Phineas would've pushed her off of him right then, but he couldn't. He was too worried, too scared and he just didn't have the strength. He felt the tears run off of his face.

"That's right, cry because after all; it is you fault that your brother is about to die." Meagan taunted him.

Then as if on cue; Phineas' phone rang. Meagan smiled and grabbed the phone out of Phineas' pocket. She read the caller ID and said, "…Vanessa…" She looked over at Phineas' worried face and smirked, "Who is she, his wife?" She rolled her eyes and tossed the phone to the ground, "She's probably calling because she's worried about her dear husband. Too bad it's too late though."

Phineas let out a cry and screamed his brother's name, "FERB!"

Meagan threw her hand over his mouth and smirked, "Goodnight, Phineas Flynn." Then all went black for Phineas.

****

**Is this worth continuing? If I did continue, it would be brotherly fluff. It would have hints of Phinbella and Ferbnessa, but mostly brotherly fluff. That's the main reason why I'm writing this because I love brotherly fluff. xDDDDDDDDd**

**R&R please?**


	2. Ferb or Isabella

**I did change the title because I like this one much much better. Other than that enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except sadly the psychopath and her partner in crime….**

* * *

><p>Ferb hummed a song as he walked to his apartment door. He halted when he saw a pie outside his door. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and picked it off of the ground. He read the note and smiled.<p>

_Ferb, _

_Hey bro, here's a pie I made for you. Izzy was teaching me how to cook and I thought I'd try my skills out._

_Your brother,_

_Phineas_

With his free hand he stuck his key in the door hole and opened the door. He put the pie on the table and hung up his coat before going back to the pie to steal a slice.

He grabbed a fork from the drawer and stuck it in the pie. He pulled out a pie and slowly chewed it before swallowing. It was good, but it was the after taste that killed him. It tasted worse than Phineas' sock drawer. Now that Ferb thought of it; Phineas made it so who knows what he put in it. Ferb gagged and dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth to get that horrible taste out of his mouth. Ferb wiped his mouth furiously on a dish towel before turning to leave.

He jumped an inch when his wife was right there standing in the doorway and laughing, "What's up with you?" She asked trying to sustain her giggles.

Ferb wiped his mouth and then groaned, "I just had a bite of Phin's pie. That's what's wrong."

"That bad, huh?" She winced at the thought of it.

Ferb nodded his head, "Besides, it's not just the taste; it also made me kinda nauseous too." He rubbed his head and slowly walked over to his wife.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and took his hand to lead them towards their room she knew Ferb was trailing slowly behind, but she spun around and gasped when she felt Ferb's grasp let go and he fainted.

She fell to her knees by his side and shook his shoulders, "Ferb!" She yelled, "Ferb, are you okay?" She violently shook her husband for a few seconds until she heard a soft groan come from her husband. She sighed in relief and hugged Ferb tightly.

She looked down at Ferb and narrowed her eyes, "Don't you ever do that again, Ferb Fletcher; do you understand me?"

Ferb was still a bit uncoordinated from his fall, but nodded his head, "Trust me, I don't want to."

Vanessa smiled and hugged him once more, "I'm just glad you're okay." She paused again when she noticed that Ferb still looked a little off. "How about you go lay down for a bit?"

Ferb closed his eyes and moaned, "I'm gonna kill…Phineas" He muttered.

Vanessa smiled and helped him up, "Honey, Phineas' pie probably wasn't the cause of it. You've been working late and you're probably just over exhausted."

She placed an arm around his shoulder and helped him carefully into their room and on to the bed. Ferb smiled as his head hit the soft pillow and closed his eyes preparing to fall asleep.

Vanessa walked over to her side of the bed, but just as she picked up the blanket to snuggle next to Ferb, he jumped out and ran out of the room. Vanessa winced as she heard her husband throw open the bathroom door and get sick in the toilet.

Vanessa hurried out of the room and dashed to her husband's side, "Baby, are you okay?"

Ferb shook his head once his was done and leaned back on the wall. He flinched, but closed his eyes. Vanessa worriedly looked at her husband and grabbed his hand, "Come on, Hon, it's probably just the flu. Brush your teeth and then we'll go lay back down."

Ferb nodded his head with his eyes still closed. He pushed off the wall to help him stand up, but he went back down and covered his mouth when he got that nausea feeling again. He groaned and started to get sick again. Vanessa winced and said, "I'll grab some medicine and try calling Phineas to see what's in that pie." She didn't wait for Ferb's reply; she started out the door and made her way to the linen closet.

She searched the shelves for anything that would help as she used her shoulder to hold the phone to her ear. She groaned when she heard Phineas' machine answer. She flipped her phone closed and continued looking. She smiled as she found the bottle of medicine and snatched it up. She was walking back towards the bathroom when she heard Ferb yell her name.

He yelled like he was in trouble so Vanessa sprinted towards the bathroom and was by in side in a matter of seconds. "What-" She started, but she didn't need to finish because she knew exactly what was wrong. Ferb had not only thrown up Phineas' pie, but also blood.

Her eyes widened in horror as she exchanged uneasy glances with Ferb. She dropped the medicine and gripped the phone in her hand. She quickly dialed Phineas' number and began tapping her foot impatiently. As she heard it ring she watched as Ferb leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and a look of pain written all over his face.

She nervously bit her nails as it rang once more, but she threw down the phone in frustration when it went to Phineas' machine again. Ferb's eyes shot open when she heard the bang. Vanessa looked at her husband and apologized before dashing out the door to Phineas' apartment. Vanessa now knew that this was more than just a common flu.

* * *

><p>Meagan quietly ducked out of the apartment building and casually walked a block or two, but when she was sure no one was watching her she dashed off towards Todd's house. She ran a couple blocks and took a sharp turn into his front yard. She threw open the door and literally flew down the basement stairs.<p>

She scared the living daylights out of Todd; who was currently in the middle of making some weird concoction, "Don't do that!" He gasped as he placed a hand over his chest, "I thought you were the cops!"

Meagan rolled her eyes and walked over to him, "Maybe you'll think twice next time and lock the doors."

Todd winced and muttered, "I knew I forgot something…"

Meagan smirked and announced, "It's done! He has eaten the poison and there is nothing poor old _Phineas Flynn_ can do about it!"

Todd nodded his head, "That's right," but then Todd frowned and said, "Unless he gets the antidote, but I have hidden that very well!" He proudly crossed his arms over his chest.

Meagan clenched her fists and then turned towards her partner, "You mean to tell me that you made the perfect poison; anything and everything bad will happen, but you made an antidote?"

Todd nodded his headed slowly, "Was that wrong…"

"Of course it was wrong you idiot! Maybe I should kill you and we'd all be better off!" Meagan screamed.

Todd though for a moment and then slowly raised his index finger, "Well, to be fair; I was the one to create the poison _and_ it will take affect quicker than any other poison and it will give him all the symptoms of a regular poisoning, but worse. So, if you killed me; you technically wouldn't be better off. Also, I was the one to bail you out of that mental hospital and just like that I can send you back in…"

Meagan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and waved her other hand carelessly at Todd, "Fine, whatever. Just destroy it! And don't ever bring that up again!" She added.

Todd shrugged his shoulders, "Well…" He started, "I just thinking that we could, you know, use it later on"

"For what?" Meagan asked.

"Well, you and I both know that Phineas will do whatever it takes to cure his poor brother…" He trailed off hoping that Meagan would catch on.

Meagan grinned evilly and drummed her fingers together. She turned towards Todd and smiled, "You're more evil than I give you credit for." She noted.

Todd smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, "I try."

* * *

><p>Vanessa ran out of her apartment and down the hall to Phineas'. She skidded to a stop when she reached his door and banged as loud as she could. She continued this a few times and groaned when no one answered.<p>

She quickly fumbled with her key ring and searched with the spare key that Isabella had given her. She bit her lip as she pulled the correct key forward and stuck it in the door hole. She shook it a bit until it opened finally.

She walked through the door into his dark apartment, "Phineas?" She called desperately. She ran her hand through her hair and turned quickly to turn the light on. She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light and scanned her eyes across the room. She gasped and dashed over to him when she saw Phineas unconscious on the ground.

Vanessa kneeled next to her brother-in-law and shook his shoulders gently. When he wasn't awaking she shook them harder. She looked around the room for something-anything that could help. She smiled when her eyes came across Isabella's favorite vase filled with the flowers that Phineas had given her.

She placed her hands on her knees to push herself up and ran over to the vase. She threw the flowers out and peered inside to check to see if there was water inside. She sighed in relief when there was and ran back to Phineas. She dumped the water on his face and dropped to her knees to shake him once again. She shook him violently and slapped his face. She drew her hand back quickly when she felt him stir. She held her breath and stared intently at Phineas until she saw him slowly open his eyes and shake his head.

"Ugh," He groaned. "V-Vanessa, what are you doing here?" He asked groggily.

"Phineas, what did you put in that pie?" She screeched. "Is Ferb allergic to anything?"

"Pie? What pie…" It took a moment for him to process what she meant. Right when he realized his eyes shot open wide and he shot up off the ground, "Where's Ferb? Is he okay? What happened?" He yelled anxiously looking at his door.

Vanessa grabbed Phineas by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Phineas, please, just tell me what was in that pie!" She begged.

"I don't know! I mean poison, I guess!" He yelled gripping his head as he looked down in his lap. Vanessa's eyes widened. She tried to say something, but nothing was coming out. Phineas continued to talk. "I mean I'm not sure, I didn't make the pie!"

Vanessa scrunched her brow, "What do you mean, 'you didn't make the pie'? Vanessa said getting very worried.

Phineas shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, "Some crazy girl, that's out to get me-well, and Izzy of course-she made it! I didn't, I swear!"

Vanessa sighed, "I believe you, Phin. But, why would she hurt Ferb if she's only mad at you?"

Phineas thought for a moment before realization dawned on him, "Of course!" He cried. "She's trying to get to me through what is most important in my life…_Ferb_." He looked up at Vanessa with worry in his eyes, "She's hurting Ferb, so I give up!"

Vanessa groaned, "Well, what does she want from you? Just give it to her!" She cried.

"I-I can't" Phineas stuttered.

Vanessa looked shocked, "_Why not_?"

"Because Vanessa…she wants _me_. She wants me to choose…" He said looking up at Vanessa. "She wants me to choose either _Ferb_ or _Isabella_…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. I don't know about you guys, but this isn't one on my favorite works. This chapter seems a bit rushed. I have a bit of writer's block for this story; I'm pretty much going with the flow. This story may not be updated as usual as my other ones for obvious reasons. Although this one won't be updated as often, I do have other stories and many other surprises I am sorting out in my brain right now. Anyways…R&amp;R please?<strong>


End file.
